Written In The Stars
by Kurai Himitsu
Summary: Sometimes...all that's needed is a little guidance from the stars...


**A/N:** I'm back with more AayaXTori! This one, I hope, will be fluff—or WAFF. Please, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Furuba_ and I'm not making money off this either

**Ratings:** PG

**Genre:** Romance

**Warnings:** Shounen-ai

**Main Characters:** Ayame and Hatori

**Additional Notes:** Another AayaXTori

_Written In The Stars_

The sky blazed, the horizon crimson and gold, as they walked down the busy street. Ayame's face split with a grin as his golden eyes took in the sights, varied and many as they were. Hatori merely watched his friend, his eyes warm as some of the snake's excitement rubbed off on him.

"Sugoi ne, Tori-san?" exclaimed Ayame, scampering to a booth and waving for the older man to follow; grudgingly, the dragon trailed after him with a why-me look. "Sugoi, sou desu ne?"

Hatori frowned. "Ayame, it's only a tanzaku…a piece of paper…"

The snake shook his head; he turned to the vendor, handing him a hundred yen, grabbing one of the oval slips as he did. He thanked the man with a smile and a nod before starting off down the street to find a place to sit. Hatori sighed and went after his friend.

He found Ayame ten minutes later, sitting quietly on the curb, a writing brush in his hand, his golden eyes gazing off into space. The dragon stopped in front of him, his hands shoved deep in his pockets as he waited for Ayame to say something. Not a word was said by either of the men.

Hatori glanced at the snake's tanzaku and raised an eyebrow. "You've already written a poem on it?" he asked. "Or is it a prayer?"

A slight smile touched Ayame's lips. "Both."

The dragon cocked his head, nearly confused, but he held out a hand to help the snake to his feet, regardless. "C'mon Ayame," he said. "You must be freezing in that yukata—let's get you somewhere warm."

Ayame shrugged a shoulder. His saffron jewels went bright and a grin split his face again. "Sou, Tori-san," he said hopefully, batting his eyes at the other man. "Can we watch the sunset first—please!"

Hatori opened his mouth to say 'no', but caught the secret look in the snake's eyes—something was special about this sunset to Ayame, he could see. "All right, but we do need to get back before midnight, at least, or Akito will have my head."

"Of course Tori-san!"

They meandered down the street, Ayame's arm linked with the dragon's—his offered excuse was that he would get lost if he let go, but Hatori wondered if that merited such a strangle hold on his arm. It was getting later now; violet had begun to streak the sky as the sun sank, dancing on the edge of the world, as they found a spot to watch on the crest of a hill under a sakura tree.

Hatori stared out at the sun as it set the sea ablaze with golden fire, his thoughts constantly returning to the snake; he glanced at Ayame from the corner of his eye. The younger man was now leaning against the tree, fingering his tanzaku with a wistful expression on his face, his eyes closed. The sun was nearly half consumed by the waves now.

"Ayame, are even going to watch the sunset you dragged me up here to see with you?" muttered the dragon.

The snake's eyes snapped open, wide and frightened; he swallowed, looking away awkwardly. "Gomen ne Tori-san," he said quietly, going to stand beside Hatori. "You were never fond of Tanabata Festivals, were you?"

"It's not that," said the other man. "I've just never seen the appeal—I don't understand why you enjoy hearing the story so often."

Ayame looked at the sun, already no more than a sliver on the horizon. "I suppose," he said after a moment. "I sympathize with Tanabatatsume… After all, a weaver and a tailor are more similar than one may realize."

Hatori frowned. "And the poem on your tanzaku? '_Softly falling, Catch me, See me_'—what did that mean?"

"It was more a wish than a prayer," murmured the snake, brushing a stray strand of silver hair behind his ear. "It doesn't mean anything…"

"Ayame." The dragon shook his head. "Fine, but I refuse to believe that. No one writes nonsense poems like the one you wrote for their tanzaku unless it carries some meaning."

"Then I must be No One."

Hatori was growing frustrated now. "Ayame… All right. Have your secrets—if you want." Ayame merely nodded and looked back at the faint rose glow where the sun had held her dance in flaming robes.

The dragon sighed as he noticed the younger man shiver a little as they stared up at the stars, isolated, it seemed, from the festival and from the world. Hatori sighed again as Ayame sneezed softly. Without a second thought, he looped his arm over the snake's shoulders, pulling the shorter man to him.

Ayame stared at him with wide, almost disbelieving eyes. "T-Tori-san…"

"You were cold," he said simply. "I told you to bring a haori…"

Gold closed as Ayame leaned into the warmth of Hatori's body, pressing himself into the taller man's side. "Gomen ne…Tori-san," he whispered, contented despite the chill on the breeze that rustled the sakura branches.

Hatori was a little surprised but he merely resigned himself to being a heater for a time, not that he really minded. He chewed his lip for a moment, hesitant, before gently resting his head on top of the snake's; Ayame only sighed dreamily. Hatori smiled to himself—the man leaning against him was a mystery, an enigma, but sometimes it was home where he was, so warm and inviting.

"Ayame?" The snake mumbled to show he was listening. "Why…did you say you sympathized with Tanabatatsume?"

Ayame chuckled little, his eyes still closed. "Himitsu da, Tori-san," he said softly. "But you know…you remind me of the Cowherder…"

Hatori frowned as he heard the thread of sadness in his friend's normally cheery voice. "Ayame? Why?"

"Because…you are away from your love…you can't hold her." The dragon could feel the smaller man's shaking and he pulled Ayame tighter to his side; a pained look flitted across the snake's face and Hatori almost missed it for the dark. "Tanabatatsume…she couldn't hold her love…but she never stopped hoping…wishing, praying… And neither will I."

Hatori frowned. _Who_, he wondered, _could Ayame love? Miine? Doubtful… Then who…?_

"_I suppose…I sympathize with Tanabatatsume… After all, a weaver and a tailor are more similar than one may realize."_

_"You remind me of the Cowherder…"_

Hatori's eyes widened and he glanced down at his silver-haired friend. Ayame… He couldn't…

_"Softly falling, Catch me, See me…"_

He took a shaking breath. Ayame had moved back now, his gold eyes watching him, illuminated somewhat from the festival lights strung in nearby trees. "Tori-san?" he asked. "What is it?"

Emerald took in the snake. Would it be so bad…? _He is devoted_—he let out a short laugh at that and Ayame frowned, not being privy to the dragon's inner argument. _He's beautiful…as strange as that feels to say about my friend… I know I could… I know that…_

_The question is merely will I._

"Tori-san?"

Hatori smiled, glancing at the snake before looking to the sky. "Yes Ayame?"

Ayame swallowed. "Are you…are you all right?"

The smile stayed as he looked back at his friend. "Yes," he said quietly, looping his arm around Ayame's waist, pulling him closer again. "But I do believe…something wish-like has come true…"

Ayame's golden eyes flitted nervously, landing anywhere except for the dragon's face, finally deciding on looking to his right, away from the other man. "What is that, Tori-san?"

Hatori's smile softened and he lightly kissed the shorter man's cheek, pulling the snake closer still. Ayame's frame was rigid with shock as he turned back to the dragon, his eyes wide. "T-Tori-san…"

Hatori smiled. "I believe the Weaver finally reached the Cowherder…"

/\\\

"Aaya? How was the festival last night?"

The snake grinned broadly as he twirled with the phone across the floor of the living room of his quaint apartment. "It was wonderful Gure-san!" he said brightly. "It was absolutely _heavenly!_"

"And Haa-san had fun? After all, it _was_ a Tanabata Festival…"

"I don't know…but we did see something…almost magical…"

"What?"

Ayame paused in his twirling as his face went misted; he stared off for a moment, his eyes dreamy. "The Cowherder and the Weaver…they finally belong to each other again…"

Shigure didn't say anything for a moment, and Ayame could almost _see_ the dog's confusion. "Well…that sounds interesting." Ayame chuckled a little. "Well, in any case, it seems like you had a wonderful night. Did your tanzaku come true?"

"Mm-hm," murmured the snake, fingering the slip of paper he'd kept and tied with a beautiful indigo ribbon. "It did—but then…I suppose it was written in the stars…"

/_Owari_\\\

**A/N:** Ahh! Kawaii desu! All right…I suppose you might need a glossary. So here ya go:

**_Sugoi ne_-** _An interjection of surprise or excitement. (Like 'oh wow!')_

**_Sugoi, sou desu ne_-** _"That's cool, isn't it?"_

**_Gomen ne_- **_"I'm sorry."_

**_Himitsu da_- **_"It's a secret."_

There! A glossary! I hope you enjoyed this bit of fluff… Oh, and Tanabata Festivals really do take place…but I can tell you this, it's hard to find information on them… Anyway, please **_review!_**


End file.
